Yo-kai Circles/Yo-kai Watch 3
The Clean Freaks Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who deal with cleanliness. The reward for completing this is a Mem-o-Vac. Familiar Faces Yo-kai Circle focuses on four well-known Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Memory Chime. Big Band Theory Yo-kai Circle focuses on percussion based Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Golden Ticket 5. The Barbecue Brigade Yo-kai Circle focuses on different 'Mercian Food Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Glamorous Straw. Speed 3 Yo-kai Circle focuses on three very speedy Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is Jetnyan. The Yo-kai Family Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who apparently belong to the same family. The reward for completing this is Fuu 2. The Failure Brigade Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who mess up a lot. The reward for completing this is a Reflector. The Thunderous Three Yo-kai Circle focuses on electric Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Lightning Badge. Onis Inc Yo-kai Circle focuses on Oni, of course. The reward for completing this is a Fiend Band. The Chill Pills Yo-kai Circle focuses on lazy Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is Moximous N. The Sinful Sisters Yo-kai Circle focuses on six well-loved female Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is Jibakoma. Circle of Cheer Yo-kai Circle focuses on cheeerful Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is Rudy. Off the Rails Yo-kai Circle focuses on delinquent Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Golden Ticket 6. The Seaweed Shufflers Yo-kai Circle focuses on the dancing seaweed Yo-kai and their instructor, Fundango. The reward for completing this is a Cheery Coat. Hear Me Roar! Yo-kai Circle focuses on three lion Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is an Arcane Attacks. Perfect Harmony Yo-kai Circle focuses on singing Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is some Turnabeads. The Mad Hatters Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai with nice hats. The reward for completing this is a Platinum Doll. Budding Bad Guys Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who aspire to be great villains. The reward for completing this is a Holy Exporb. Pedal to the Metal Yo-kai Circle focuses on speedy vehicle Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Lucky Charm. Fastidious Three Yo-kai Circle focuses on the butler and maid Yo-kai who wind up causing more trouble than they can fix. The reward for completing this is Whispocrates. In the Know Yo-kai Circle Focuses on Yo-kai who hunger for secrets. The reward for completing this is a Mystic Mysteries. Just Bossing Around Yo-kai Circle focuses on the friend forms of certain Boss Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is Bison Burly. The Comix Club Yo-kai Circle focuses on three unique 'Merican Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Patriot's T-Shirt. For Great Justice Yo-kai Circle focuses on superhero Yo-kai! The reward for completing this is Darknyan. The Nyanyan All Stars Yo-kai Circle focuses on three very different cat Yo-kai. Completion of this Yo-kai Ring rewards the player with Buchinyan. The Fins of Sharon Yo-kai Circle focuses on three Kappa Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Bottomless Bottle. Make Over Z Yo-kai Circle focuses on the five Yo-kai who helped Hailey and Usapyon build their rocket. The reward for completing this is Maginyan. The Anti-Soul Brothers Yo-kai Circle focuses on heat-based Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is Moximous K. The Taronyan Trio Yo-kai Circle focuses on Cat Yo-kai from Japanese fairy tales. The reward for completing this is Sir Nyansalot. Horrorsmith Yo-kai Circle focuses on reclusive Yo-kai. The reward for completing this is a Reversword. Category:Game mechanics